Kids Next Door in the Finale Battle of the End (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Kids Next Door in the Finale Battle of the End is a episode to during end of the battle with...The Kids Next Door of Sector V into going after time the final fight with...Dark Oak and his Army of the Villains. Storm Before the Calm * The Power Rangers are selected to showcase their respective talents in the US Action Games. Meanwhile, Lothor prepares the final stages of a scheme set in motion by destiny itself, as he seeks to unleash the evils within The Abyss of Evil, hidden beneath the sight of the Action Games. * Lothor discovers and destroys Ninja Ops, but leaves behind a radically changed Sensei. With renewed confidence, the Wind Rangers unite to take on Lothor and the forces of the Abyss of Evil. Thunder Struck * Mesogog prepares the final stages of his scheme to restore the planet to the age of the dinosaurs and unleashes a cannon that will transform all human life into the species. * Zeltrax captures Elsa and destroys the Dino Lab before unveiling his powerful Zelzord. Tommy ventures into the Zelzord to confront Zeltrax, ultimately defeating him, but the destruction of the maverick Zelzord itself is only the tip of the iceberg. Endings * Cruger is captured by A-Squad and held on board Gruumm’s ship. Gruumm’s superior, Omni prepares the final stages of its’ grand ascension. The B-Squad confront the A-Squad in a devastating conflict. * Omni, the Magnificence descends on the planet and begins attacking the city. Mystic Fate * Octomus ambushes Nick and transforms him into his agent of chaos, Koragg. The corrupted Red Ranger terrorizes the Enchanted Forest and engages his father Leanbow in a battle that spreads throughout Rootcore. * Octomus’ schemes reach fruition, as he slays Leanbow & Daggeron en route to finishing off the Mystic Mother. The Mystic Rangers are sent to the distant future to witness the results of The Master’s victory, they soon rebound in an effort to repel him once and for all, but can they do it alone? Crown and Punishment * With the crown of the Corona Aurora in his possession, Flurious allows the Overdrive Rangers to locate the final jewel before infiltrating Hartford’s estate and stealing all five, restoring them to the crown. Possessing power known only to Gods, Flurious proceeds to condemn the planet to a devastating ice age and transforms into a terrifying new form. Dark Oak and his Villains Dark Oak - Finale - Agent of Mischief - S2 - by Andyscot.png Totally-Spies! - Terrence (UK) - Classic Villain Official by 76859Thomas.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Pale Bay Leaf (Official Finale) - Ep. 23 - TVRip U.K. - by Andyscot.png Black Narcissus (Official Finale) - Ep. 23 - TVRip U.K. - by Andyscot.png Lothor (Storm Before the Calm) - by 76859Thomas.png Mesomonster.jpg Emperor Gruumm (Endings) - by 76859Thomas.png Octomus (PRMF Morphinlegacy).jpg Flurrex.jpg Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Grand Finale Category:Final Battle Category:Series Finale Category:Crossovers Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Totally Spies! Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:Season Finale